Adventures in Kalos
by SMA Girl Jazzy
Summary: Based somewhat off of the story of Pokémon X and Y. My fantasy self is the main character. A mutant teen and a mutant Pokémon set off on an adventure through the Kalos region. What awaits them on their journey? Rated T for violence and minor cussing. (This story is cancelled, but it will be replaced soon.)


**Well I decided to write a Pokémon fanfic! This one will have my fantasy self as the main character. It will take place in the Kalos Region and somewhat follow the storyline of Pokémon X and Y, with my own modifications. I don't remember the exact storyline and there is no way I'm restarting my game, so I'll just go by what I remember. This will result in an altered storyline, activities that don't actually happen, and different lines than what the characters would normally say. It also may include physical violence in addition to the Pokémon violence. Also, my fantasy self already has a unique starter Pokémon and some tricks up her sleeve that no one else has, and it will all be in her point of view. I'm going to stop explaining and start the story now.**

A peaceful dream… The first good dream I had had in a long time. A rare break from the nightmares that haunt me nightly.

Until my pet Fletchling decided to fly into my room and attack me while I was sleeping… Luckily my blankets took the impact from its sharp beak, so all it did was scare me into waking up.

"What the hell, Fletchling?!" I half shouted as I tried to catch my breath. He chirped in response and flew downstairs. I sighed and walked over to the mirror. I changed out of my pajamas and into my pink outfit, combed my shoulder-length blonde hair, and grabbed my bag. I was about to leave when I realized I was forgetting something.

I ran back to my nightstand, opened the top drawer, and took out a golden Poke Ball. It was my first and only Pokémon. My best friend, a unique Pokémon that I could guarantee no one else had. And they never would. It was a mutated creature with unique abilities. Kind of like me. But I'll explain what I mean by that later. I had named her Storm because of her abilities.

I put Storm's Poke Ball in my bag and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Jasmine!" I heard my mother say. "Did you sleep well?"

"For once, yes." I said. "Until Fletchling woke me up, that is…"

"Well at least you slept well." Mom said. "Why don't you step outside and greet your new neighbors?"

"They're already waiting outside?" I asked. "Stalkers…"

With that, I walked to the door and cautiously opened it. I saw two people waiting just outside my house. One was a brown-haired boy about my age with an all-blue outfit except for his hat, which was red, and his black sunglasses that were on his hat. The other was a girl with green eyes and long brown ponytails on both sides of her head. She wore a pink T-shirt with black bows painted on it, pink shoes, and really short shorts with a strange wavy design at the ends of the legs.

"Hi!" the boy said. "I'm Calem. I'm your new neighbor."

"And I'm Shauna!" The girl said.

"And I'm Jasmine." I said.

"We came to tell you about a request from Professor Sycamore." Shauna said. "He wants us to meet with some friends in the next town. The five of us are going to be exploring the Kalos Region together! And guess what? We're going to get our very own Pokémon!"

"I already have one, but another wouldn't hurt." I said. "Maybe Storm can have a new friend."

"Storm?" Shauna said questioningly. "Is that your Pokémon's name?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "If you make fun of it, you had better be ready to fight her. And I'll warn you, she's a unique Pokémon. But if for some reason she can't beat you, I will." Shauna seemed a bit afraid, but Calem seemed unintimidated.

"And what would you do about it?" Calem asked.

I held up my right arm. On my wrist was a bracelet with 4 stones in it. After a moment, he realized they were the 4 elemental evolutionary stones: a fire stone, a water stone, a thunder stone, and a leaf stone. The leaf stone started glowing and a strong wind kicked up.

"Um… what's happening?" he said, seemingly afraid now.

"I've been mutated by these stones." I said. "I can use their elemental powers. The fire stone gives me power over fire. The water stone allows me to control water and ice. The thunder stone allows me to control electricity and even control storms. The leaf stone allows me to manipulate the forces of nature, including some aspects of the weather. Any more questions?"

"Um… Shauna, let's go before she kills us…" Calem whispered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she said before running away. Both ran to the gate out of the town and squeezed through the second it was open far enough for them to do so. I sighed and stopped the wind. It was my first day here and I had already scared away the neighbors. I decided to follow them to the next town. If I was going to be involved in an assignment with them, I would have to figure out a way to gain their trust. I pulled Storm's Poke Ball out of my bag and threw it. After a few spins, Storm was released in a flash of light.

Storm is a mutated Absol. She was actually the offspring of a male Jolteon and a female Absol. Somehow, instead of being a regular Absol or an Eevee, Storm was born as an Absol with power over electricity. This gave her a unique appearance and unique abilities. But the strange part is that she is also permanently Mega Evolved. This may be due to the fact that her mother was holding Absolite, but no one knows for sure. She has light-blue wings and fur with lighter-blue highlights, a yellow face, horn, claws, and tail, and red eyes.

"Storm, let's go to the next town." I said. She nodded and I climbed on her back. She walked like a horse to carry me to the next town. I decided to ride not because I was too lazy to walk, but because I like to ride around in style.

This was going to be fun.

**That's all for this chapter. See you next time! Oh, and Storm is a Mega Lightning Absol, which is exactly what I described in the chapter. If you want a picture, check out the recolored image as the cover photo or on my DeviantArt account, TheShinyPegasusGirl.**


End file.
